Fight For Life And Love
by mrsvampireprincess
Summary: Bella is coughing up blood, but why? and what will happen when Renee and Phil are in a car crash? and when Bella and Edward's love blooms, how will she take it when she finds out she will be leaving him soon?


**Fight For Life And Life**

Chapter One

"Bella, what's going on?" my mother, Renee, asked me, worried.

I had just run into my bath room, horrified by what had happened.

My mom and I had been watching TV in the living room, when I had started coughing. I kept coughing until something terrifying had appeared in my hand.

Blood.

I was now standing over my bathroom sink, washing my hands, and washing out my mouth . Then I looked at myself in the mirror. I opened my mouth, trying to see if I had somehow cut my mouth while coughing. No cuts were there. I knew what that meant.

I had just coughed up blood. _Blood_.

I gasped, scared.

"Isabella, what happened?" my mom asked through the door, each word full of concern.

"i-I don't know"

"what do you mean, you don't know?"

Then she came into the bathroom. She stopped when she saw the blood in my sink.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped.

"B-b-bella, is that your b-b-b-blood?" she stuttered, sounding more scared then I felt.

I just nodded, too confused to say anything.

"we need to get you to a doctor, now!" she whispered, running to get her coat.

I normally would have protested but this time I knew something was wrong with me. Seriously wrong.

I walked out to the car where Renee was waiting for me. As soon as I got into the car she quickly pulled out of the driveway, and drove to the hospital.

Through out the car ride, a million questions raced through my mind. Why had I coughed up blood? What was going to happen to me? Was there something horrible happening to me?

Then I heard mom talking in a rushed voice to Phil

"-don't know what happened! She coughed up blood, Phil, _blood_! Yes, yes, okay, I love you, too. I'll see you there." She said into the phone.

She turned to me, saying "Phil is on his way. He is going to meet us at the hospital. Don't worry, baby, everything will be alright"

But some voice told me everything _wouldn't_ be alright. I knew there was something horribly wrong, but I didn't know what.

"how do you feel?"she asked, as she sped down the road.

I just shook my head, not wanting to worry her by saying how I truly felt.

When we reached the hospital, Renee and I went inside and went up to the main desk.

"how can I help you?" the elderly lady behind the desk asked in a kind, motherly voice.

"my daughter here, she…she coughed up…_blood_! And I don't know what is wrong" Renee said quickly.

Then Phil walked through the hospital doors.

"Renee! Bella!" he called as he ran to us. He pulled both of us into a tight hug.

"blood? She coughed up _blood?_ Oh, you poor, poor, sweetheart! Follow me" the kind, elderly woman said, standing up.

We follow her to a room where she told us a doctor would be in soon.

We waited in silence. Phil had his arms around Renee, who looked terrified.

Then the doctor came in and said "hello, I'm Dr. Marshal. Lily, the lady from the front desk, says you have been coughing up blood. Is that true?"

We nodded and he sighed and said "I will have to do some tests, okay?"

"fine, just tell us what you think is wrong" I mom asked him in a flat, mono toned voice.

"I can't be sure until the tests are done, miss. But if I'm correct, I beleave it could be a form of cancer" he said, not meeting her eyes.

My eyes widened, as my mom started silently crying into Phil's chest.

"miss, we can't be sure of anything until we do some tests. I would like to do those tests now, if you don't mind" he said to me.

"of course not, sir" I replied.

"then, young miss, please follow me" he said.

I waved to mom and Phil before Dr. Marshal took me off to do the tests.

_Three days later_

My phone started buzzing in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and looked to see who was calling. _Dr. Marshal, Hospital phone._

I flipped the phone open and said "hi"

"hello, miss Swan. Is this a good time to talk to you?"

"yes, sir"

"okay. Well, we just got your test results back and…"

"_and what?"_

"well, miss Swan, the test confirm that you have lung cancer. That was why you coughed up the blood. I'm sorry"

I had frozen. I closed my eyes, before slowly saying into the phone "don't be sorry, sir. Its not like its your fault. But I do have one question. Is it curable?"

"we don't know. It may and it may not. only time can tell"

"alright. Thank you for calling me"

"your welcome, miss Swan. I recommend you go to the local cancer hospital for treatment. Have a nice day, and i wish you the best of luck. Goodbye"

"bye" I said before I hung up the phone.

So, I had cancer. _Perfect_. I was only seventeen! _Why me?_

I started crying, sitting on my bed, my mind racing once again.

I then noticed what time it was. Renee and Phil should have come home from their date an hour ago. what was taking them so long?

But then the phone rang, but this time it was the home phone. I gasped and ran to pick up the phone. We had the home phone for _emergencys only_. Something was wrong.

"hello, who is this?" I asked into the phone.

"this is the Pheonix Police Station. Is this miss Isabella Swan?"

"yes, what's wrong"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but your mom and her boyfriend were in a bad car accident. They were pronounced dead on scene. I'm sorry"


End file.
